Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism MrCurious at PowerPuffGirls wiki once again http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.34.63 http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VSTF_Conqueror http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pussychick Give them a range block.--Daipenmon 13:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Merlinfans and abcsonceuponatime wikis vandalism this user and this user are consistently vandalizing the merlinfans wiki, and the abcsonceuponatime wiki. They make little edits to pages that are basically nonsense. SleepingAurora 08:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Rappy 01:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Backyard Monsters wiki Hi, there's a lot of vandalism on Backyard Monsters wiki frequently, anyways to fix this? -xKevin- Message Wall 21:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd recommend removing the "Click here to help get rid of vandalizers." box on your main page, that kind of thing attracts vandals. Otherwise, remain vigilant and make sure you have enough admins so there's normally at least one person watching the Recent Changes -- RandomTime 09:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) But isn't there a way to get rid of vandalizers permanently? Already doing that, and think this wiki has enough active admins. -xKevin- Message Wall 01:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, unless you do something against the Terms of Use like locking every page (which is, again, against the terms of use, so don't do it). 01:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Recently closed wikis Dear Brandon, you happened to answer recently to my request of counseling about how to ameliorate the wiki PUBLIC-HEALTH NEW PARADIGMS I had created a few years ago. The only, un'fortunate consequence of my request - or was it a consequence? - has been the disappearance of the wiki from the web (both title and contents, that is, two carefully elaborated articles entitled HOW TO CURE KNOWLEDGE DICHOTOMY AND SUPPRESS THE BIAS OF THE CURRENT "TRAINING" IN PUBLIC HEALTH, and THIRD-TYPE KIN CAREGIVERS?, respectively. Also the French versions have disappeared altogether (titles: COMMENT REMEDIER A LA DICHOTOMIE DU SAVOIR ET SUPPRIMER LE BIAIS DE L'ACTUEL "TRAINING" EN SANTE PUBLIQUE, et PROCHES AIDANTS DU TROISIEME TYPE?. Could you please make me the extreme favor of re-establishing, or help me to re-establish, both English and French versions of the wiki? The title of the French wiki is: SANTE PUBLIQUE NOUVEAUX PARADIGMES. Many thanks in advance for your help. Auguste E. Chinet, alias Arkenholz :Please send this to Special:Contact. Rappy 14:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Binding of Isaac Wiki We recently encountered a vandal posting obscene material in talk, chat and on pages. The users go by the names: IP address: 187.14.101.9 - http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.14.101.9 "Dragonhunt5" - http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonhunt5 Wiki address is here: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/The_Binding_of_Isaac_Wiki Pages vandalized: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Lamb#comm-19263 (see talk section, includes obscene material http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Playable_characters (see talk and page history, includes obscene materials and presumably obscene links) I'd like to request that all actions taken by this user including all talk posts and uploaded content be removed. Our wiki is in severe need of a more active admin, though our admin usually does come in eventually, it isn't usually in time to make much of a difference. Thank you, Krysto Update, the troll is back and doesn't seem like he's done with us yet. PLEASE I am begging you, get this bastard off our wiki before he posts porno on every talk page on the wiki Now he's IP address 187.13.131.20 We need someone to ban him, kick him, remove his content, whatever! We just want him GONE. Update 2 This guy is a nightmare, even with all are admins together he keeps coming back under new IPs and names so rapidly we can't keep up with him anymore, is there any way we can get some sort of security increase on our wiki? It seems to be beyond most of our skillsets to fix any of this, so any assistance would be gratefully appreciated. Thanks so very much Krysto :I've protected the site for 24 hours. Rappy 20:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) My Vandalism List http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons?diff=7354&oldid=7342 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/17aguste http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/11ailbert?oldid=319061&rcid=337062 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/1abby Rest: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity :Blocked. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vandalism: http://bacon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.66.156.225 :Blocked. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vandalism: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Baby?diff=865231&oldid=865020 :Local vandalism, contact the admins. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ponymondawndusk.wiki http://ponymondawndusk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LordFireStorm/PONY_COMICS#comm-5809 http://ponymondawndusk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges They have gone too far.--Daipenmon 13:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not vandalism. -- sulfur 13:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::how about rule 34, albeit it being censored?--Daipenmon 13:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not our purview. If that wiki bothers you that much, stop reading it. -- sulfur 14:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please feel free to contact Staff about the content there, an official reply - and deletion of content if they deem appropriate - would be better received than us just going in and deleting it -- 'RandomTime 15:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) People hating on me on Wikia Here, there are several users who hate me because I'm black. They do not follow the terms of use. The users are: *FrenchFoodFries555 *TehShupaSSBBFFA/IAMGEMINIMAN/SSBBFFA *Murkekow Alt *Baxterewers *DA GRAET CUT MANG Can you globally block them so I can take over TGMW? --Zakawer 14:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, can you provide some examples of this so we can check it out please? -- RandomTime 17:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) w:c:thegreatmurkekow:User:Zakawer vandalism. I also got blocked. Unblock me on thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com! :Please send this request to . Staff are better suited to handle delicate issues such as this one. Rappy 03:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stolen account Hello, a user Glue Gunner made a spam on Bloons Wiki, but he says, that a user Zack900 has stolen his account and made all the spam with the Glue Gunner's account. Can you check, if these 2 users have ever logged in from the same IP address? I haven't find a way how I can check it myself as a sysop. Thanks, Spike144 (talk) 16:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :You'll have to request this IP check from Staff. -- RandomTime 17:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Someone vandalized http://www.ninjago.wikia.com. Their IP address is: 188.2.142.167 . They created a fake page called "yellow ninja". Newman53 :Not vandalism. -- sulfur 19:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandal needs banning There's a user by the name of The Supreme Android who has been vandalizing cross wiki. He has vandalized (as of now) the Bakugan wiki, One Piece Encyclopedia, Powerpuff Girls Wiki and the Bleach wiki. He's been dealt with over the Bleach wiki but is still vandalizing. Evanalmighty 11:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) This is Evanalmighty again. Here's another user who's cross wiki vandalizing. Please get rid of these 2 users, thanks. Evanalmighty 11:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with, thanks -- RandomTime 12:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious on Harry Potter wiki again He's still ruining the Harry Potter wiki by sending me threatening messages as this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.46.91 I shouldn't say this but please range block him. He's just escaping his ban every time--Brainiac Adam 10:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Support told me that they had flagged the Alcatrazpedia to you. Since my report to them, we've had two more vandals, possibly sockpuppets: *Derpetto *RapterWiki The second is a close misspelling of the user name of an admin. Thanks, -- 17:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC)